A Father's Love
by mirkwoodchick263
Summary: Dean isn't the fatherly type, nor does he ever want to be. But what happens when he is forced to be?


**A Father's Love**

**BY: Mirkwoodchick263 A/N: I do not own any of the supernatural characters): Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter 1 –shocked

_~Dean_

It had been a relatively quiet week. There had not been any signs of supernatural activity anywhere, and for me and Sam, that meant that we got to take a break. Currently we were in Albuquerque, New Mexico, as we had just finished a hunt there not two weeks ago. We were staying in a slightly run down (though pretty comfortable) motel just outside of Rio Ranches, and currently Sam was out getting lunch for the two of us, and I was watching a rerun of lord of the rings on TV, occasionally flipping over to the news to check for anything suspicious. It was just as the movie was ending, that my cell phone began t ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Cassie. _ I smirked. It had been almost five months since we had seen or even spoken to each other, there just hadn't been any time. I flipped the TV off and brought the phone to my ear." Winchester", I greeted. "Dean….it's Cassie" came the quiet reply. I could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned. There was a long pause, during which I felt myself grow anxious. "Dean…. I'm pregnant" she said shakily. I could hear a crack in her voice. I couldn't speak. I could feel questions forming in my mind like _Is it mine?_ Or _when did you find out?_ Cassie's voice on the other end seemed to shake me out of my reverie. "Dean! Dean…..is you still there?" she called frantically from the other end. I shook my head in a vain attempt to clear my mind. "Dean!" she yelled once more. I cleared my throat before finally answering her. "Yeah…I'm still here" I said, trying hard to keep my voice in check. There was another, longer silence. I was the one to break the piecing silence. I decided to ask the inevitable question. "Is it mine?" I asked slowly, thinking about what it would mean if it was. This time, there was no hesitation. "I'm sure of it" she replied firmly. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. It wasn't….._it couldn't be…_ I thought desperately. Then another thought occurred to me. How was I supposed to tell Sam? "How long have you known for?'" I asked, voicing another unavoidable question that was on my mind. I heard her take a deep breath. "I've known now for about six months." She answered honestly. My mouth fell open at this, and I felt anger flare inside me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled into the phone, letting my rage be known. There was complete silence on the other end. Then, out of nowhere, I heard her begin to cry. I felt my anger dissipate into complete guilt. It wasn't her fault that we were in this mess. I took a deep breath. "Cass, I'm sorry….I didn't mean to yell…..it's just, well…if you had told me earlier, I would have been able to help you out a bit more" I told her truthfully. I paused for a moment. "I still want to help you" I finished. I heard her cries fall into a low sniffling at these words. "I'm sorry dean… I just didn't know how to tell you. I guess…well I guess I was afraid of how you would react, especially with the type of work that you do" she confessed. I nodded, understanding how she felt. "Where are you?" I asked, ready to go wherever to get to her side. "Well, right now I live in Fredrick, Maryland, but I plan to move soon." She replied. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I promised. Cassie gave a choked sound at this. "Dean…I can't ask you to do that!" she said quickly. I sighed. "I am going to help you…. I am going to be part of my kid's life." I stated firmly, and then I hung up. I threw my phone down to the floor in frustration. I knew that Sam be back soon, and I knew that I would need to tell him eventually.

It was nearly fifteen more minutes before Sam returned, holding two large grocery bags and a takeout box. He set the groceries down on the table and held the takeout box out to me. I took it and muttered a quick thank you before turning to my food. It was quiet; Sam had gotten on his laptop, and was contently typing away on the other side of the room, while I thought of different ways to tell him about Cassie's news. _Hey Sam guess what? I knocked up Cassie!_ I found that this was an extremely hard task to complete, I wondered what he would think, how he would react. Finally, after I had finished every last bit of my food, I decided to get his attention be throwing my wrappers at him. He shot me a glare and raised his eyebrows. "Dude, what?" he asked, his tone irritated. I ran a nervous hand through my hair. "So, I got a call from Cassie while you were out" I began. Sam smirked. "Oh yeah? What did she want?" he asked, his smirk growing wider. I gave bitter laugh at this. "Well uh, she...called to tell me...to tell me that..." I stopped, unable to continue. Sam's expression grew serious at once. "What is it Dean?" he asked, growing concerned. I began to fidget. "Cassie…well...She called to tell me that she…well, I'm going to be a father" I got out at last. Sam's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding right?" he said slowly. I shook my head. "I wish!" I said desperately, and for the first time, I realized that I was terrified. I looked over at him with pleading eyes, wanting more than anything for him to understand, for him to somehow help me. Sam's expression turned from one of surprise to pity in an instant. "Dean, what are you going to do?" he asked calmly, though inside he was trying his best to keep his emotions in check. I told him about my plan to go up to Fredrick, and he agreed that that was the best solution at the moment. So, after we had packed our bags, we piled into the impala and headed towards Fredrick, music blaring in the background. In four days time, much too soon for my liking, we were standing on the front porch of Cassie's new home, awaiting the door to be opened. I had never felt so scared in my life.

**A/N: hope you liked! The next chapter will be up soon! Oh and…..DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
